Jacob & Renesmee
by Multifruta
Summary: Jacob era todo lo que yo deseaba y más. Mi amor predestinado, mi alma gemela. Pero ¿Que pasaría si algún día el estubiera en peligro? Despues de Amanecer. Nessie es la Narradora.
1. Prefacio 1 Mala Noche

_**Prefacio.**_

_La vida da vueltas de un segundo a otro._

_Hacía varios años que no había peligro alguno._

_En un mundo donde las leyendas se hacen realidad_

_¿No se puede vivir en paz?_

_**Mala noche**_

¿Hija estas bien?... Renesmee…

Estaba envuelta en una nueva pesadilla. Solía tenerlas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, eran tan reales, era insoportable la cantidad de veces que tenía que pasar por ese dolor. Perder todo lo que me importaba en la vida, todas las noches, despertar con lágrimas en los ojos y un grito desesperado. Mi Jacob… ¡Jacob!

Fue cuando abrí los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Vi la imagen borrosa de mi madre.

Se sentó a mi lado... y me abrazó, ella era la única persona capaz de calmarme en situaciones como esta. Yo sabía que ella entendía mi dolor, yo sabia que ella lo había vivido también. Todo está bien Renesmee… -Me susurro al oído., mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Mi padre entró por la puerta y se sentó junto a mi madre. Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, siempre admiré ese amor tan intenso que sentían, cuando se miraban a los ojos era como si miraran adentro de sus almas, como si hubieran esperado toda una eternidad para ese momento. Y así era exactamente como yo me sentía cuando veía a Jake. El era… Mi todo, Yo estaba predestinada a amarlo, aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado con otra persona que no sea él. Era un amor demasiado intenso, y estar tantas horas lejos de él me hacia sentir un vacío en el corazón.

-Debes ir a la escuela Renesmee… Dijo mi padre. El sabía que era lo que yo menos quería en ese momento. ¿Para que tenía que aparentar una vida normal? Yo era sobresaliente en todas las materias. Y sabía más, mucho más que un egresado de la universidad aunque yo apenas aparentaba a una chica de 17 años.

-Pero papá… hoy no es un buen día, digo ya sabes…

-Lo siento hija, Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer. Y será mejor que te levantes rápido, Jacob acaba de llegar.

Lo mejor de ir a la escuela era que me llevaba él, en su moto. Mi sobre protector padre odiaba ese hecho, _Si le llega a pasar algo a mi hija mientras va en tu triciclo te arranco la cabeza…_ le decía mi padre a Jake. Entre ellos había algo cercano a la ¿amistad?, pero cuando se trataba de 'protegerme' mi padre olvidaba todo eso. Mi mamá siempre me cuenta como era su relación en un comienzo, por lo que de cierto modo agradezco que traten de hacer un esfuerzo para olvidar sus diferencias.

Lo único que quería era ver a Jake, así que me levante, y salí corriendo a su encuentro. Allí estaba él, apoyado en su moto, con esa sonrisa suya que me mataba y me hacía perder la cabeza. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me puse de puntillas y lo besé, Como el era tan alto y grande, solía levantarme entre sus brazos cuando me besaba. Mi frágil parte humana hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado, y perdiera el aliento.

-Hola, amor- Me dijo mientras relajaba sus brazos y me dejaba en el suelo suavemente.

-Te eché de menos, como de costumbre. Le dije. Me respondió con otro beso tierno, como diciendo _Yo más._

Luego del aburrido día de escuela, me fui a la casa de los Black. Allí solo estaba Billy, mi… suegro, supongo. Es un hombre muy bueno y me agrada mucho su compañía, pero ese día me quedé con Jacob en su habitación. Nos acurrucamos en su cama, y me recosté sobre su pecho cobrizo. Estar con él me hizo acordarme de la horrible pesadilla de la noche. Lo veía a el en forma de lobo pero luego todo se tornaba borroso y lo próximo que veía era a mi Jacob en el suelo… muerto. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con solo pensarlo. Al parecer, Jake notó mi incomodidad y me miró un poco confundido. Aguanté las lágrimas.

-¿En que piensas Nessie? Me preguntó con suavidad. Jake era el único que me llamaba Nessie, a mi mamá nunca le agradó ese apodo. Así que mis tíos optaron por no hacerla enfadar más de la cuenta y todos acabaron llamándome simplemente Renesemee. Excepto Jake, claro.

-No es nada, tonterías mías nada más… - Respondí tratando de quitarle peso al asunto. No quería preocupar a Jake, sabía que si le contaba mi pesadilla iba a hacer lo posible para convencer a mi padre y quedarse a mi lado toda la noche. Aunque eso realmente me hubiera agradado, sabía que si lo hacia, él no dormiría nada.

-Nada en lo que pienses es una tontería, vamos dime… ¿Qué te puso así? Me acarició el cabello y luego se aferró más cerca de mí. ¿Qué va mal, amor? Me susurró al oído.

Yo no podía ocultarle cosas a Jake, me era imposible. Y menos cuando me lo preguntaba de esa forma. Me sonrojé. Sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía que contarle… El nudo en la garganta apareció denuevo.

-Pues… Sabes, no he dormido muy bien últimamente. He tenido pesadillas… Supongo que es porque me preocupo más de la cuenta. Es solo que no sé porque. – Ahora me miró con preocupación, creo que más o menos se imaginó lo que había estado soñando.

-Esos sueños… ¿Con que tienen que ver?

Me brotaron lágrimas de forma instantánea con esa pregunta. – Tú… no pude articular la palabra. En ese momento Jake lo comprendió.

-Nessie, todo está bien, no te preocupes… Yo estoy aquí.- Me dio un beso un la frente y luego me limpio las lagrimas. Él estaba allí, conmigo, y eso jamás iba a cambiar.


	2. 2 Sermones o Predicciones

Sermones o Predicciones Capitulo 2

Por primera vez después de un largo tiempo no tuve pesadillas. Abrí los ojos, y comprendí porque había dormido tan bien esa noche. Me había quedado dormida en el perfecto cuerpo cobrizo de mi novio. Estaba despierto.

-¿Qué tal dormilona? – Me dijo, con una voz tan agradable como si me estuviera cantando una canción de cuna.

-Lamento haberte incomodado toda la noche, aunque hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 AM… y para nada me has incomodado, amor. Es increíble verte durmiendo, podría estar todo el día viéndote.

Me sonrojé, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Mis padres.

-¿Las 10 AM? ¡Mis padres me mataran! No les dije nada y sabes como se pone mi papá…

-Tranquilízate, Nessie. No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras.- Como siempre sus palabras lograron calmarme, pero no tanto como esperaba, mis padres me iban a matar si o si. Jake acarició mi mejilla al ver mi confusión, su piel ardía pero se sentía muy agradable. Me tomo el mentón con uno de sus dedos y me dio un beso, uno más intenso y romántico, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Yo adoraba cuando el me besaba así, como si no existiera nadie más que nosotros dos, sin preocupaciones.

De inmediato me olvide del problema que me esperaba en casa y le devolví el beso.

-De acuerdo, Me puedo quedar un rato más. Dije con la respiración entrecortada. Jake me abrazo con fuerza y me susurró al oído – No te preocupes por tus padres. Ya hablé con Bella y Edward, no están enojados.

No me quedé mucho tiempo más, aunque hubiera querido. Seguía estando algo preocupada. Jacob insistió en irme a dejar en moto pero le dije que prefería no darle más motivos de enojo a mi papá. Fui directamente a la gran casa blanca, era de esperarse que mis papás estuvieran con mis tíos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuché algunos murmullos.

Cuando entré estaban sentados en los sofás sin decir ni una palabra. Alice estaba al lado de Jasper, mi mamá tenía tomada la mano de mi padre. Mirar sus rostros severos me dio algo de miedo y comencé a pensar que me esperaba un buen sermón.

-Renesmee… Hay algo que deberías saber- Dijo mi mamá...- Ahora lo entendí, no me iban a sermonear… Alice había visto algo, y algo muy malo. Me comenzaron a temblar las piernas.

-Renesmee… Cálmate. Esto puede ser simplemente un malentendido, ya sabes que ha ocurrido otras veces. .- Me dijo Alice, acercándose a mí para luego darme un abrazo. Miró fugazmente a Jasper y de repente me sentí mucho más tranquila.

Verás, cariño… Alice vio un grupo de vampiros… hablando sobre algún tipo de… exterminio de _licántropos._

Mi Jacob… Fueron las únicas palabras que logré sacar de mi boca, luego todo se oscureció.

Me desperté en mi habitación. Y de inmediato recordé lo que había escuchado antes de… mi desmayo. No quería que las lágrimas se apoderaran de mi rostro nuevamente, pero con solo pensar en Aro, en Cayo…en Los Vulturi, me acuerdo de aquel día en que fueron a discutir acerca de si mi existencia era peligrosa o no. Esos vampiros tan poderosos… Recuerdo el rostro preocupado de mi mamá… y aquella sonrisa siniestra que provenía de Aro.

Necesitaba ir a ver a Jacob, tenerlo entre mis brazos… comprobar que se encontraba tal y como lo había visto por ultima vez en la mañana… sin preocupaciones. Me paré de la cama y me dispuse a ir lo más rápido posible a La Push, pero mi mamá entro en mi cuarto.

-Renesmee… Te desmayaste, será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mamá, estoy… (No podía decir 'bien') -Necesito ver a Jake… – No pude soportarlo, mis pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad, La lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

-No llores Renesmee… Todo estará bien, cariño. Nunca dejaremos que le ocurra nada a Jacob… Te lo prometo.- Por primera vez esas palabras no me tranquilizaron. Ahora Mi Jacob estaba en un verdadero peligro, y yo necesitaba estar con él.

-No lo soporto mama. Debo ir a La Push.

Por un instinto que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entender, fui directamente a la playa… supongo que tiene que ver con que somos almas gemelas. Y allí fue exactamente donde estaba, sentado en una piedra, mirando el océano.

-¡Jake!. Mis sentimientos se apoderaron de todo lo que quedaba de mí, fue como si no lo hubiera visto hacía años. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma exagerada, corrí hacia el… y lo besé. Te amo, Te amo…Le susurré al oído. ¡Te amo Jacob Black!

Me siguió besando, con ternura. Era como un reencuentro, a pesar de que nos habíamos visto tan solo esta mañana. Yo también te amo, Renesmee Cullen. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse sincronizados nuevamente. Era un momento único y yo no quería que nada lo arruinara, ni siquiera todo mi dolor y preocupación.


	3. 3 De vuelta en la realidad

Decidí que era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, seguíamos en la playa… caminando.

-Sabes lo que ocurre… ¿verdad Jake?- Supuse que alguien ya le habría informado la situación.

-Si Nessie… Edward me lo contó. No quería que te preocuparas… y no debes preocuparte, si esos malditos vampiros vienen, yo y la manada los sabremos enfrentar.

Quiero que entiendas algo, amor… Nadie ni nada nos va a poder separar nunca. Yo no lo voy a permitir jamás. Te lo prometo.

-Jake… No puedo evitar tener miedo. Siento que te voy a perder – Se me quebró la voz.

Yo no podría soportarlo Jake no podría…

-Nessie, nada me hará daño, pero escúchame… no quiero que pierdas la cabeza si eso llegara a pasar. Eres mi prioridad número uno y no quiero que lo olvides jamás.

Y tengo algo para ti. – De pronto metió su mano en el bolsillo, y me entrego una pequeña bolsita dorada. La abrí apenas la tuve en mis manos. Era una hermosa cadena de plata, de ella colgaba un corazón. Decía: _R&J _y al reverso: _Por siempre juntos._

_-_Llévala siempre en el corazón. – me dijo, se la entregué y luego me di la vuelta para que me la pusiera alrededor del cuello.

-Es hermosa, Jake. Dije. Y luego extendí mis brazos para abrazarlo. _Gracias._

Volví a mi casa con Jake. Me llevó en su moto, ya que según él era demasiado tarde como para que me fuera sola.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, le dije a Jake que entrara. Yo necesitaba informarme más y necesitaba que Jake estuviera allí conmigo. Algo asi como una reunión. Jacob decidió ir al bosque para entrar en fase y llamar a la manada. Mientras tanto yo entré a la casa.

Noté que todos trataban de actuar normal. _Como si esto me hiciera sentir mejor. _Pensé Mi abuelo Carlisle y Esme hablaban animadamente al fondo de la sala. Ví a Alice sentada junto a Jasper, si no fuera porque estaba esperando tener una nueva visión, de seguro se hubiera ido de compras. Mis padres estaban sentados en la silla del piano, mi mamá miraba atentamente como mi papá tocaba nuevamente su _nana._

_-_Hola Nessie. Me dijeron.

Me fui a sentar en un sillón y ante aquel clima de extrema tranquilidad me sentí bastante incomoda.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tan grave es?

En ese momento entró la manada a la habitación. Jacob se puso a mi lado y me tomo la mano, me tranquilicé al sentir su ardiente mano. Leah estaba allí de mala gana, como siempre, pero al menos ya no sentía ese _odio_ hacía los vampiros. Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil , Embry y Seth se acomodaron en los sofás.

Mi abuelo Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

Bueno… supongo que ha llegado el momento de explicar toda esta situación.

Pero creo que es mejor que Alice lo haga.

Todos miramos a Alice con incertidumbre, ella bajó la vista como si le hubieran dado la tarea más difícil.

-Bueno… este… Tuve una visión, pero era todo muy borroso. Solo recuerdo ver a un grupo de vampiros nómadas, se estaban organizando… creo que… –Miro mi mano entrelazada con la de Jake y se le hizo más difícil continuar.- Hablaban de algún tipo de _exterminio de licántropos…_

La última frase hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, me puse muy nerviosa. Esas palabras nunca me iban a dejar indiferentes. Comencé a juguetear con la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello para tranquilizarme. Mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez… _"Confía en Jake… Todo estará bien."_

-Ellos… -Dije con la voz quebrada- ¿Vendrán… aquí? -Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Jake.

-Yo… no estoy segura… es muy posible… - Dijo mi tía Alice.

-¿Pero porque? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! Dije sobresaltada.

-De eso no estamos seguros, cariño. Ellos… no son como nosotros, tu sabes eso. Tienen algún tipo de resentimiento contra los licántropos.

-¿En cuanto tiempo?-Preguntó Sam. Noté como el rostro de mi tía Alice… cambiaba cuando terminó de hacer mi pregunta.

-… Solo unas semanas…. – Respondió con resignación.

-Escuchen… nosotros vamos a luchar si es necesario, los licántropos son nuestra familia ahora- Dijo mi papá - Y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance Renesmee…

-Nosotros estaremos preparados. Y muchas gracias por todo esto… Es verdad. Ahora somos familia.- Concluyó Sam Uley.

Suspiré- Solo unas semanas quedaban para que llegara el día que más me atemorizaba.

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa. _Tranquila. _ Y luego me besó la frente.


	4. 4 Vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo

**Vive cada día como si fuera el último.**

-Nessie… ¿Hace cuanto no nos divertimos como antes? Jacob tenía razón, yo lo sabía, pero se me hacia imposible tan solo pensar en pasar un buen rato.

-Losé Jake, pero tú sabes que no es un buen momento…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres estar así hasta que finalmente lleguen y no pase nada?.Vamos… No quiero verte más deprimida.

-Para mí, estar aquí contigo ya es pasar un buen rato- Respondí algo picada. Sabía que en realidad no tenía buenos argumentos.

-Tal vez te creería ese embuste si no tuvieras cara de cachorro mojado.- ¿Crees que no me agrada estar contigo? ¿Tan poco me conoces? – Dijo con tono serio. Pero luego soltó una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de el, que rompían con todos los esquemas de seriedad existentes.

Solté una carcajada. –Bueno Jake… Digamos que según Rosalíe, no soy exactamente yo la que tiene cara de cachorro. Y no Jacob Black, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. ¿Quieres una prueba acaso?

-Mmm.… Eso me suena interesante. ¿Cómo planeas probármelo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Es bastante sencillo. –le contesté. Coloqué mi mano blanca sobre su tostada mejilla y contemplé su rostro mientras yo trataba de pensar en un completo informe de su personalidad, acompañado con imágenes, claro. ¿Me crees ahora?

-Nunca lo dudé.- Luego me dio un beso rápido en la punta de los labios.

-De acuerdo… Me has convencido. Tus poderes persuasivos me superan Jacob Black.

¿A dónde me invitas?- Me sonrojé.

-¿Es una cita? Será una sorpresa.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él sabía que yo odiaba las sorpresas, pero no en ese momento realmente no me importó.

-…Está bien, te saliste con la tuya- Le guiñé el ojo. –Pero no creas que no tendré mi venganza.

-Esperaré ansioso ese día entonces. Ahora, será mejor que te lleve a casa, presiento que Edward ya va a venir a buscarte el mismo.

Nos fuimos en moto, y finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Presentí que mi papá estaría algo enojado, mañana yo tenía que ir a la escuela. _OGH. Escuela. _

-Te pasaré a buscar en la mañana, y no olvides nuestra salida más tarde después de la escuela. Me recordó Jake. Claro, nuestra _cita._

_-_Bien, Adiós Jake. – Lo abrasé y me levanto con sus brazos para darme un beso. _Te amo. Nos vemos._

El día siguiente me desperté sobresaltada. Con una nueva pesadilla, pero decidí olvidarla, no pensar más en ello. Me levanté para ir a la escuela, la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de ir. Nunca tuve problemas para controlar mi sed, pero no había ido a cazar hace mucho tiempo, no es que haya estado muy sedienta, pero aún así.... _Probablemente iré a cazar con Jake el fin de semana._-Me dije con una sonrisa.

Me encontré con Jake al salir de mi casa, como todos los días. Me llevó a la escuela en su moto negra, él ya nunca usaba auto. Pero yo lo prefería así, Me gustaba aferrarme a Jacob cuando sentía la brisa del viento chocar con mi rostro. Era muy extraño el sentimiento que yo sentía por él. Con Jake me sentía totalmente completa y cada vez que estábamos cerca, mi corazón se ponía a latir exageradamente. Lo amaba, con locura, sin duda alguna.- En eso estaba pensando cuando me dí cuenta que no era el camino habitual a la escuela. Íbamos por la carretera vacía y sin tráfico. Se me escapó una risilla tímida.

Giró su cabeza hacia el lado y me miró por un segundo-

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, amor? Luego se volteó para seguir conduciendo la moto.

-Me da risa lo locamente enamorada que estoy de ti, Jake. Dije y me sonrojé, aunque él no pudo ver mi rostro.

Su cabeza dio media vuelta denuevo para dedicarme una gran sonrisa, me iba a decir algo, pero con los ojos sobresaltados vi un camión que iba en la pista contraria se descontrolaba a causa de la pista mojada por la lluvia y se aproximaba a nosotros.

-¡¡Jake!! Grité exasperadamente. Se giró rápidamente pero ya era muy tarde. El camión ahora estaba ahora frente a frente, dirigí una mirada fugaz a un auto extrañamente conocido, se encontraba detrás del camión que se nos aproximaba. ¿Era el Porche de Alice? ¿Que hacían ahí….? Oh, Oh no…. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Quedé paralizada y todo paso como en cámara lenta.

Aturdida abrí los ojos. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Probablemente solo unos segundos desde el impacto. Aún no había nadie allí. Sentía un agudo dolor en la pierna y en mi cabeza, pero estaba más preocupada por otra cosa. Miré hacia delante en su búsqueda. No verlo me provocó un nudo en la garganta. Gateé hasta donde estaba la moto y finalmente lo encontré -¡¡Jake!! ¿¡Estás bien!?-Gemí. Mi rostro ya estaba empapado en lágrimas. Vi una herida en su cabeza, tenía sangre, pero eso no me importaba. Sentía mi corazón a punto de estallar. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo no había llegado nadie todavía? Finalmente abrió levemente sus ojos y me miro fijamente. Sentí como el aire volvía a entrar por mis pulmones.

-¡Oh. Jake! Todo va a estar bien, amor-se me quebró la voz nuevamente.

Nessie… Voy a estar bien.... Yo….- Yo también _te amo, locamente.- _Y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Me acerqué para darle un beso. Eso no podía estar pasando. Él se curaba rápido. _Él era más fuerte. _Me repetí una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera pasado nada y a él si? Fue en ese momento que escuché una voz conocida.


	5. 5 Mi vida o la tuya

**:D Alfin subiendo. Bueno en este capitulo sabrán que pasa despues del choque con el camion...**

**Espero que les gustE. me encanta lo cursi :B !**

**READ&REVIEW&ALSOADDf/F caro.**

**Mi vida o la tuya. **

¡Renesmee! ¡¿Están bien?! – Escuché como la voz de mi tío Carlisle se acercaba a una velocidad poco humana.

¡Abuelo! – grité. Ahora mi abuelo Carlisle se encontraba a un paso de mi, y detrás de él estaban mis tíos Alice y Jasper. Carlisle Se agachó al lado de Jake con la agilidad propia de un vampiro.

-¿Te sientes bien Jacob? Le dijo a mi novio mientras le tomaba el pulso con la mano. Un hombre normal de seguro estaría muerto por lo fuerte del impacto- Dijo mi abuelo, eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta aunque Jake ni siquiera estaba mal, de hecho no tenía casi ningún rasguño.

-Claro… Solo un poco mareado.-admitió. Me sorprendí al ver que su herida en la cabeza ya no sangraba, solo estaba algo hinchada.

-Renesmee tenemos que sacar a Jacob de aquí, no puede ir al hospital, creo que les parecería bastante raro ver a alguien con la temperatura tan alta.

-¿Cómo es que nadie nos había visto aun? –Pensé. Esta bien… Pero… ¿Jake Estará bien, verdad? ¿Cómo es que ha llegado a pasar esto?- Susurré con la voz casi inaudible, seguro que un humano normal no la hubiera podido escuchar.

-Al parecer se ha roto la clavícula izquierda, Y tiene un corte en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, de hecho ya esta casi cicatrizado, me parece sorprendente, ¿Renesmee tú te encuentras bien?

-Si, si… Solo que me duele un poco la pierna… Pero no es nada.-Le resté importancia. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Por cierto… ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Ellos no saben nada sobre esto Renesmee… Están de caza._ Mi papá no tiene porque enterarse… pensé._

Para confirmar que no me había pasado nada en la pierna, me paré… o al menos eso intenté. Porque la verdad me dolía mucho, Alice me llevo hasta su auto, mientras Jasper ayudo un poco a Jake a levantarse, Luego Carlisle fue a ayudar al conductor del camión, nada porque preocuparse, estaba bien. En el camino a casa me acomodé junto a Jake en el auto.

-¿Jake, que pasó? ¿Cómo es que saliste más dañado que yo? … - Pregunté y luego entrelacé mis dedos con su caliente mano.

-Bueno… No recuerdo mucho, la verdad. Pero… Yo solo reaccioné por mis instintos. Entre salvar mi vida o la tuya, amor, es obvio que te escojo a ti. – Contestó.

-¿A que te refieres? … ¿Instintos? ¿Eh? … - No entendía nada.

-Un acto no muy heroico por mi parte, bueno al ver que nos acercábamos a ese mastodonte, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no quería que te pasara nada, claro, Asíque antes del impacto te empujé de la moto. Por lo que probablemente ese dolor en la pierna se debe a mi brutalidad. _Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, Nessie._

_-¡_Oh Jake! ¿Tu hiciste eso por mi? ¿Y crees que te tengo que perdonar? – Me acerque al y con cuidado de no tocar cerca de su cuello, Rosé mis labios con los suyos, para luego juntarlos y amoldarlos, mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente, y olvide todo a mi alrededor.

-Ejeeem…- Interrumpió Alice. Le dejaras un daño al corazón a mi sobrina, Jacob. –Soltó una carcajada y Jasper rió también.

Me avergoncé un poco y un tinte rojo surgió a través de mis mejillas, asíque me aleje un poco.

-Ja, ja. –Rió Jake. ¿Intentas avergonzar a mi novia, Alice? Jake rompió nuestras distancias y me dio uno, dos, tres besos rápidos. Me volví a sonrojar, pero no iba a dejar que mi tía me robara ese momento de perfección.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, encontré a mis papás. _De todos modos no se los iba a poder ocultar, argh. _Mi abuelo ya debe haberles contado todo el asunto.

Comprobé mi hipótesis cuando mi mamá corrió hacia a mi y hacia Jake.

-Oh, te encuentras bien cariño, ¿Te duele algo? Será mejor que vayamos a la casa.

-Mamá, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada- Respondí tratando de calmarla, además el dolor en mi pierna ya casi había desaparecido.

-Está bien, pero de todas formas… Siguió mi mamá.

-Déjame verte la pierna Renesmee… Así tranquilizamos a tu madre- Me guiño el ojo mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Si, deja que Carlisle te examine. ¿Y tu Jake, estás bien?- Le Preguntó mi mamá a mi novio.

-Bueno Bella, Según el doc. Me rompí la clavícula, pero la verdad no siento nada. –contestó Jake.

-Me alegro mucho que estén los dos bien, estaba preocupada. – suspiró mi mamá.

Mi abuelo se acerco a mi y me indico que me sentara y estirara mi pierna, me la examinó y me preguntó si me dolía cuando tocaba en ciertos puntos.

-No, no me duele, creo que ya no tengo dolor.- dije.


End file.
